Got Phantom?
by They.Call.Me.Catnip
Summary: Emilie Girad wants to be like Christine Daee. She is hopelessly in love with all things POTO. What happens to this New Yorker when her wish gets granted? Will she fall in love with Raoul like Christine or will she chose the darker,more mysterious Phantom of the Opera,or better known to her as Angel of Muisc. Criticism and corrections are wanted. Can I please have a beta?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am back with a Phantom story. The character is based off of me since I live in NY but I do not think I am ugly. Emilie's looks are exactly mine and my name is Emily. Since it is my spring break I will not post much. I hope to post every week..

Disclaimer: Me: Why must you make me say I do not own POTO!

Gaston Leroux, Andrew Lloyd Webber, and many more: because IT BELONGS TO US

Me: not for long *evil laugh* but for now I do not own any characters besides my OC.

Got Phantom?

I put my volume on blast, listening to the glorious Broadway soundtrack of Phantom of the Opera. The sound of Erik's mournful signing in the _All I Ask of You Reprise_, almost brought me to tears. I really do wish Christine would have chosen Erik, I feel extreme pity and compassion towards him. My parents do not understand my obsession with POTO. I will call myself a "Phan"; I have read the books, saw the Broadway play and movie a thousand times. I also have seen a recording of Love Never Dies; though it is not worthy to be a sequel to Phantom it is truly remarkable as a standalone play.' Little Lotte let her mind wander…'I thought of the line from the movie and book, wow that really does relate to me. I find my mind wandering all the time with my Erik daydreams. I clicked on my iPhone 4s's home button and moved to the internet. I signed into my account,phantomsangel49, and read the EC fan fictions. I chuckled as some of the described Erik as having a soft side. 'Sure, the Opera Ghost has a soft side' I think to myself sarcastically. I cannot imagine that. Moving on to the music again I skipped the song _Don Juan,_ it is really not my favorite song and I prefer _Point of No Return_ better. I allowed myself a moment to lay my head down on the express bus chair before starting to lip sing Christine's lines. Instead I imagine myself in her place, with the infamous Opera Ghost singing to me. Instead of pulling off his mask to reveal his deformed face, I accept his proposal and kiss him. Ha, I wish. Apparently I have a very creative or so I have been told. Looking myself in my iPhone camera I come to the conclusion that I a lot uglier than the beautiful Prima Donna Christine Daee. My looks are far by less innocent, less angelic. My sea green eyes are not as soft as the movie Christine's brown ones and the book Christine's blue ones. My long reddish blonde hair is wavy and one of my best features. My hair is one of the only things I am proud of. Erik would not sing for me or love me. The voice I possess is almost as good as Christine's I am proud to say. I have been working on improving my voice like that for 3 years. I wish something would happen to me like in those Erik/OC fan fictions. "Last stop, 57th street" the bus driver says. I groaned. I missed my stop, dang Phantom addiction. As I walked through the empty bus and down the steps, I only thought of one thing. "Where am I?"

I expected to see familiar cement sidewalks but was instead greeted by the sight of beautiful cobblestone. Looking behind me I see the large express bus turned into a gorgeous horse drawn carriage. "Okay, what is going on" I say aloud, meaning only to think it. A well-dressed man steps up to me ,looking to be concerned by my actions. "Êtes-vous d'accord madame(Are you okay,madam)?" he says in perfect French. 'Is this a joke' I think to myself. I recall the lessons I had in French class. Good thing I chose French and not Spanish. For some reason I have a rather odd feeling that I am in Paris in the past. I try to tell him I speak English and ask for the year. "Je vais bien. Quelle est l'année. Je parle l'anglais ni le français(I am fine. What year is it? I speak English not French.)" I tell him. He looks at me rather oddly before replying," C'est bon, je suis désolé mais je ne parle pas français. Il est 1881(That is good. I am sorry I only speak French. It is 1881)". He turns to leave and I thank him. The man kisses my hand a gives me a little bow before walking away. 1881 the year Phantom of the Opera takes place!

I begin to walk soon finding myself in front of the grand and ornate Paris Opera House. Walking to the door, I sneak in and find myself in the ballet dormitories. "Emilie Girad, where have you been?" Madame Giry asks sternly. Woah, she is stricter in person. "I went to the market" I reply in English, since Madame Giry is also speaking English. "Your Angel of Music has been waiting for you, he is not pleased by your sudden disappearance" Madame Giry says. Angel of Music, Christine had the Angel of Music, my angel? Wait, what is going on here!

AN: This all just came to me…. My hands were literally typing this before I even thought of it. I might update sooner like tonight sooner, but right now I have to do homework soo….. Erik will sing to all my reviewers. * Begs Erik to sing and he finally agrees after a long while of me begging* if you review he will sing to you _Music of the Night_, who wouldn't want that?. Criticism is always accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:Short chapter done from my iPhone email and not Microsoft word{don't kill me}... Thanks to my 2 reviews ... I feel awesome  
Disclaimer:Do I look like Gaston Leroux fanfiction? I'm pretty sure he is dead ...exactly. Then I don't own Phantom of the opera.

**Got Phantom**  
"Mother, do not worry Emilie did not mean to upset her Angel", Meg Giry fills in for me. I use this time to sneak down to the chapel where I know my singing lessons will take place. "Angel of Music,I was late forgive me" I sing to the tune which Christine sings "My soul was weak forgive me" after Raoul leaves her dressing room. " Do not worry, child , we shall practice the aria "Think of me" Erik's booming,yet soothing comes from somewhere inside the chapel. "But that is la Carlotta's song in Hannibal" I reply knowing what he has in store for me.  
* the next day*  
"Emilie,you should wake,rehearsal for Hannibal is soon and Mother will punish us if we are late"a distressed,but still beautiful, Meg tells me.  
*during rehearsal*  
"Raoul" I say as he introduces himself as the new patron of the opera house. I shake up how Phantom of the Opera is supposed to go but turning to Meg and saying, " You could say we were like brother and sister. He was like the brother I never had, I hope he will remember me". I did not even think to realize how much this will affect the outcome of the Phantom of the Opera and the romance. All I could think about ,was the man with the bleach white mask...


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Another kind of short chapter,I think Erik will really come in the next chapter. Disclaimer: I do not own POTO!

* * *

**Got Phantom**?  
We were all rehearsing the ballet and Carlotta was practicing her song like in the movie and trust me it was harder than it seems. Then it goes as normal- Carlotta has her hissy fit, the managers ask her to sing Think of backdrop is going to fall in 3...2...1 there! "these things do happen"Carlotta is screaming and storms off the opera stage as Pianji turns and says "amateurs". Madame Giry reads the note and will volunteer me to sing now! "Emilie Girad,can sing it" Madame Giry volunteers. " What a ballet girl,don't be silly" Firmin,one of the managers, replied as if the thought was crazy. I felt insulted as if it were as silly as seeing a pig fly. "let her sing" Madame Giry says," she has been well taught". Well,she has a point I have been taught by a musical genius who is slightly insane. 'He decieved me into thinking he was my Angel of Music' one part of my mind says.'No,my Angel of Music is real and father said he would send him to me' another part of my mind insists. That is a thought Christine Daee would think. 'Oh my god in heavens' I think to myself. I then proceed to sing two bars of the aria and everyone is watching me in amazement .You know that part in the movie where Christine is just suddenly on stage singing and looking beautiful, well the director cut off the part where I have to get my hair done, and the corset tightened and the dress put on. My hair is done and held up by tiny pins. The dress is a cream white but it is also very heavy Wow,I never knew how much a corset hurt! Now,here I am on stage a glorious feeling really all thanks to my Angel of Music. As it is only the instruments part and I am not singing I can almost Raoul singing " Can it be,Can it be Emilie?". After I finish I give a large curtesy as many roses are thrown to me. I retreat to the dressing room,Meg following suit, basically skipping the whole Angel of Music song with Meg only saying,"who is your great tutor". I reply back that my Father said he would send me an angel,an angel of music. Meg takes this as a answer and leaves the room for me to change out of my heavy costume. I feel as if I am turning into Christine Daee and not my normal 2013 American self. But, I will never love Raoul even if it means I mess up this remarkable story. He is a fop and a slave of fashion.'Wait where did that come from' I think to myself. Oh Great now I am talking like I am back in 1881. Soon I will not remember my parents and will probably think my mother died at childbirth an my father was a famous violinist from Sweden like Christine's parents. I am a soprano whose one night of a fame as a Prima Donna was successful. My father said he would send me an Angel and the angel came and helped become a glorious singer. The realization hits me hard. I lI am no longer Emilie Girad, a New Yorker who loves her iPhone,shopping,and fanfiction. No I am now Emilie Girad, who loves Raoul as a brother and thinks her Angel of Music is real and not the Phantom of the opera. I live in Paris and was orphaned at 7 when my father died of illness. I am 17 years old and can sing better than Carlotta. Madame Giry is like a surrogate mother and Meg is like my sister. As I let my mind wander while sitting in my dressing room a thought pops in my head. 'Do I even want to go back home or do I want to change up the story and let myself fall in love with Erik?'


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Time for a lot of Erik! If i give you a short chapter every day will you kill me! well i am going to the Bronx Zoo because it is the best zoo in the world and I live right near it!Disclaimer: I don't own POTO only Emilie Girad...  
Erik roses with black ribbons for all my reviewers.  
**Got Phantom**  
Raoul comes to me after knocking on the dressing room door. He runs in and gives me a hug! "Emilie, I thought I would never seen you again Little Lotte". Even though I thought I hated Raoul,he does not seem like that bad of a person. So I hug him back and say," I thought I would never see the boy who ran and fetched my red scarf for me". He laughs and says,"and where is that red scarf now, ." After a little small talk, Raoul turns to me and says "and now we go to supper". "No,Raoul my Angel of Music is very strict " I reply just like Christine. "Well I shan't keep you up late" Raoul says back. "Raoul,no" I say yelling."I will order my carriage two minutes,Little Lotte",Raoul says leaving the room.

As I am putting on a warm and comforting robe all the candles go out in the room. 'What happened' I ask myself going to light the candle again. I am stopped in the middle of the room as I hear a booming voice go,"Insolent boy this slave of fashion basking in your glory,ignorant fool this brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph". Somewhat scared I sing back,"Angel I hear you speak I listen, stay by my side guide me, Angel my soul was weak forgive me,enter at last master." Woah, how did I sing that so good? The voice sings back," Flattering child you shall now me see why in shadow I hide,look at your face in the mirror I am there inside". "Come to me strange angel" I beg to him. He replies in a cat like purr" I am your angel of music,come to me angel of music" . I start walking towards the tall shadowy figure in the mirror and it pulls me inside. I am going where every phangirl wants to go, The Phantom of the Opera's lair!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I'm back sorry for the wait, I had school and my birthday was two weeks ago but that is no excuse...  
Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera!  
** Got Phantom**  
When I saw this scene in the movie I never thought it would be this scary. Well not scary more like frightening. Like how a child is afraid of the dark. It is pitch black except for the light from the torch the Phantom is holding. I start singing the lines to Phantom of the Opera and soon his glorious voice joins in. " Your/my spirt and my/your voice in one combined the Phantom of the Opera is here/there inside my/your mind". This Phantom is a mix of Hugh Panaro,Gerad Butler,and Ramin Karimoolo. I wonder if his deformity is as simple as the movie version's or as grotesque as the Lon Chaney silent film version. Whatever I think I will not pull his mask off that is a total no no.

A golden voice pulls me out of my thoughts. " Emilie, what is wrong", a confused yet somewhat nice Erik asks me. All thoughts of not pulling his mask off go beyond me. I reach with my short arms for his mask and he immediately releases me. "Damn you Emilie" he curses. "Angel I-" I am cut off by his yelling." I am not an Angel nor should you call me that,Emilie. I would rather be called Devils Child,Opera Ghost or Erik". The Christine part of me stirs as I say" Erik it is,for you are not a devil to me." My thoughts of me becoming like Christine are confirmed with that simple sentence I just said.

Erik guides me into the gondola and as he paddles the murky lake his eyes are on me."Emilie I need to ask you, do you love that arrogant fop", Erik asks seeming nervous." No I don't but I might be falling in love with you"  
AN: Was that too soon sorry wanted to get that over with! This is probably how I would feel. I was discussing with my mom how foolish and scared Christine but then I realized I would probably feel that way too if a "scary" opera ghost who I thought was an angel took me down to his lair...


End file.
